Generally, limited atomic layer deposition (ALD)/chemical vapor deposition (CVD) precursor options currently exist for delivering high purity cobalt films. These options tend to be even more limited when requirements such as source stability, high deposition rate for thermal only ALD/CVD and liquid physical state at source temperature are considered. One commercially available precursor, μ2-η2-tertbutylacetylenedicobalthexacarbonyl (CCTBA) suffers from low thermal stability. Low thermal stability leads to decomposition to an intractable solid in a source ampoule under delivery conditions which negatively impacts precursor dose as well as a functionality of a source liquid level sensor both of which are undesirable.